The Misadventures of Teenage Renegades
by love's a bitch
Summary: An Author, Actress, and a Singer all join All Time Low for a tour.  One's border line suicidal, the other doubting relationships.  And the third? She just doesn't know what to think. Can they figure things out before things get out of control?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all, I'm ba-ack! So this is my new story. I apologize for the roughness of the chapter, but the next ones will be better, it's just getting the story started that's the hardest. I apologize in advance because updates will be sporadic, but yea. Drop me a line and other such fun things and tell me what you think!**

Kat scrunched her face, she'd been dreaming and happy, but now a certain someone throwing pens at her was ruining it. She cracked an eye open and instantly shut it again. The light was blinding. "What Hannah?" She groaned, rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. "Wakey wakey kitty kat!" Her friend laughed, the pens still not letting up. "Ok I'm up you bitch!" Kat said throwing a pen back and missing. She didn't understand why she'd brought so many with her, they were now being used against her which was never a good thing.

She rolled out of bed and shuffled to the front of the bus, her red hair going all over, but she didn't care, if she had to be up and this time and go dress shopping too, she'd need as much coffee and red bull as she could get her hands on. Alex whistled when he saw her, and Kat just flicked him off. She'd already spent a month with him, at this point the flirting was just obnoxious. She grabbed the cup of coffee on the counter and sat down, sipping it while she watched the few other people awake go through their routine.

Finishing a third cup of coffee, Kat got up and made room for Hannah and Tay while she went to shower and get ready for a day of dress shopping.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Kat proclaimed after slipping on a pair of converse and grabbing two red bulls, opening up the first and putting the second in her purse for later. She looked back pleadingly over her shoulder for someone to come up with a reason for her to not go, but the four boys just grinned. "You girls have fun!" Alex called, his smirk the biggest of them all. Kat flipped him off as her two friends grabbed her by her elbows and pulled her down the stairs and off the bus.

In a way though, despite the fact they were going shopping, all three girls were excited. They rarely got time to do much together and finally they had a whole summer to spend together with only minimal amounts of work. Something they hadn't been able to do since Kat published her first book.

Of course, the three girls walking down the streets caused quite a stir. One was a globally known author, the other a musician making her way up and the alternative charts and the third, the blonde beauty on the cover of every magazine. They all lost count of how many times they were asked to sign autographs, but they didn't mind. In fact, even after all these years, they all still felt weird signing it. It wasn't really something you could ever get used to.

Grinning, the three friends entered the bridal store and Tay giddily bounced around looking at dresses while Kat and Hannah made themselves comfortable on a couch, neither girl was big into dresses, but it meant a lot that they go with Taylor, so they had, besides they loved seeing her this happy. Tay was always the mother figure and she deserved to be carefree for a bit.

Kat was surprised, Tay found and fell in a love with a dress almost right off the bat and her shopping for a dress only took a few hours, something she had not anticipated, but had no problem with anyway.

Arriving back on the bus, it was a party in full swing, so the three girls, being themselves instantly picked up a bottle of booze themselves. Kat found herself a secluded part of the bus, where there was no one drying humping one another. She curled up, a bottle of vodka nestled in her lap, like it was her life blood. She'd already had way too much of it, and let her head tip back. Her eyes were closing as her fingers gently traced the rim of the bottle. Someone sat down next to her and she leaned against the muscled shoulder of Zack.

He was worried about her, she hadn't been acting like her normal Kat self. She'd been secluded, drunk half the time, and just unhappy. She was like a little sister to him and he knew that even if she didn't want to be looked after, he was going to keep an eye on her. Zack didn't understand how no one else picked up on her basically screaming for help. "Let's get you to bed." He murmured in her ear, sure he wasn't sober, but he wasn't totally drunk. At her lack of response, he picked her up and shuffled toward all the bunks.

Carefully he put her in the very top bunk before crawling in next to her. He had a feeling the waterworks would be going soon and he wanted to be there for her. She shouldn't have to be alone. He rested his head on his arm, feeling something under her pillow. However, Kat was the queen of unpredictable. She simply rolled over and closed her eyes, letting the alcohol send her to sleep. Once her breathing had evened out, telling him she was asleep, he reached under her pillow and pulled out a fully loaded gun.

Gently he put the safety back in place. She would never know that he knew, but he'd be watching her like a hawk the next few weeks.

He slid off her bunk and went back to the 'party'. Almost everyone was passed out and those that weren't were just about on their way to it. He rolled his eyes and helped himself to a glass of water and headed back to his bunk, Kat weighing on his mind heavily.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo homies, lookit one update the next day, I'm so proud of myself, but yea, I'd love it if you reviewed, also check out my profile for a link to my blog where I'll post extra stuff related to the story. Enjoy (:**

In Hannah's opinion, the best part of her job was all the free time she had. It had to be well into the afternoon by now, but she didn't have a show to perform today, so she really didn't have any urge to get out of her bunk. The boys were already up and playing video games from the sound of it, Hannah stared at the top of her bunk, she was worried about Kat. Zack had kind of hinted at her that something was wrong, but he didn't want to tell her what that was. It made Hannah wish that they were all just back in High School. Sure, things hadn't been amazing, but they'd been better.

Hannah and Kat had known each other since the seventh grade and been best friends since eighth grade. Taylor had been added to the equation in eighth grade and the trio had been inseparable ever since.

Hannah was always the singer, Kat had played bass in orchestra, but it was obvious that writing was where she excelled and Taylor, while it seemed like her head was always in the clouds, she was a phenomenal actress. Kat however, was the first to really make it big by publishing a book at age fifteen. Hannah, had been close to follow with a record deal in the works at sixteen. Although the two girls were doing so well at such a young age, neither had let things go to her head.

Going back to the good times still worried Hannah. Kat had been writing a lot and Kat always said she wrote best when she was in her darker frame of mind. Hannah never liked to see her friend like that, and she would've dragged Tay into an 'intervention' or something, but she didn't want to bother her friend while she was so busy with the wedding.

Sure, Kat had done things like this before and always pulled out of it fine, but this time just set something off in Hannah's gut and she didn't like it. Rubbing her eyes she ran a hand through her hair before sliding off her bunk and walking back into the lounge area. She'd been right, the boys were playing video games and surprisingly, Kat was there too looking rather pensive as she wrote in her notebook.

"Hey babe." Hannah said smirking and sitting down next to Kat and resting her head on her friend's shoulder. "Sup ho?" Was Kat's reply, in fact her friend sounded totally normal and almost... happy. "I feel lazyy." Hannah whined and Kat rolled her eyes. "Then do somethingg" She said grinning. Alex yelled at the TV, blaming it for his poor video game skills and came over pouting. Hannah and Kat rolled their eyes.

"What?" They chorused and he flopped down with his head in Kat's lap. They'd been getting close lately, but Alex had a girlfriend and Kat was careful to not overstep her boundaries. "I lost." He said, still pouting. Kat just laughed. "Stop being a baby about it and redeem yourself."

"That was me trying to redeem myself." He said, still pouting. Hannah snickered. "Aw poor baby, need me to kiss it better?" Kat said smirking and he nodded trying to look pitiful. A loud smack echoed throughout the room and Hannah burst out laughing as Alex put a hand to his cheek. "Fuck Kat, I didn't know you rolled like that." He said before getting over his bruised ego and grinning. "Look at that I'm so fly, white boy rhyming without even trying." Kat rolled her eyes and went back to whatever it was she was writing.

"Hey look, pile on Kat!" Zack yelled before laying barely avoiding Alex's face and sitting on the part of Kat's lap that wasn't occupied, also managing to sit on Hannah in the process. "Is this necessary Zachary?" She asked sarcastically, trying to move him, but he definitely outweighed her. "I mean come on, you couldn't at least put on a shirt?"

"Oh you know you like it Kat, just admit it." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. "Uh huh, right." She said before moving him off of her enough to wiggle out and walk back towards her bunk. Zack followed her, he'd been trying to get her along for a moment so they could talk nearly all day, but she hadn't exactly made it easy for him, whether that was intentional or not, he didn't know. Her small frame hopped onto her top bunk and he rested her arms against it.

"Kat, can we talk?" He asked, looking at her cautiously. "Well, that's what we're doing right now isn't it?" She said, her tone not quite cool. "I just wanted to say..." He trailed off. He didn't know how to phrase it quite right.

"Boys, time to get your asses backstage!" Matt yelled, grabbing Zack by the arm as he walked by. "Talk later then?" Zack asked as he was being pulled away, but Kat had already closed her curtain.

Hannah and Kat kept their heads down as they walked through the crowds of people and forced themselves towards the center of the mess. Once they were in, they stood little chance of being recognized, but until then they were trying to stay out of sight as much as they possibly could. Neither had been to a concert like this in too long and had decided tonight was perfect. Taylor was at home with her fiance, so it was just the two of them for today.

Forever the Sickest Kids wrapped up and All Time Low came on, Kat and Hannah letting out their inner fan girl finally and screaming just as loudly as the other girls in the crowd. They sang at the top of their lungs and jumped just like everyone else and for awhile, they felt like normal twenty two year olds.

After the concert, the girls headed back to the bus, high off the adrenaline rush that had come with the concert. They got back on the bus and everyone was just sitting there, staring at Kat. Zack had finally caved and told the rest of the band and they couldn't believe it.

She stopped mid cheer when she saw her gun on the table. "Why do you have that?" She hissed making no move to grab it, but glaring at everyone in the room in turn. "Well?" She spat. "Someone better speak up!" She said, taking a step forward. Finally their blank expressions showed emotions, ranging from hurt to scared, all except Zack. His face was set.

"It's you isn't it?" She said coldly. "Well stay the fuck out of my life. I don't know what you're trying to do with this, but you're better staying out, understood?" She snapped picking up the gun and grabbing a bottle of vodka. Stalking off the bus, she twirled the gun around her finger. She couldn't believe they'd been going through her stuff, it was so damn rude and she shocked.

She didn't make it far before sitting down on the curb a few buses down and opening the bottle of vodka and putting it to her lips. She savored the burn and didn't even look at the person who'd followed her out. "Why'd you do it?" Was all she said.

"Because we care about you. We don't want you to do anything stupid." He replied, trying to take the gun out of her hand. She yanked her hand back and jumped up, putting the gun to her head, finger on the trigger.

"Yea, well my life is shitty. What if I don't want to live it anymore? You should just be happy with my decision. Besides, twenty bucks you wouldn't stop me if I pulled the trigger right now." She said, her finger tightening.

"No Kat, don't!" He yelled, his exclamation followed by the sound of a gun shot.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright everyone, here you go. please r&r and tell me what you think, this goes out to running travesty cuz she's sick at home hahaha love you babeee. so yea, R&R and you'll get a spoiler for the next chapter. also, check out the blog for hannah's profile!**

Kat dropped the gun before falling to all fours and throwing up the vodka she'd drunk. Zack just sat there, frozen in shock as he stared at her. He'd never guessed she'd be like this and he wanted to do all that he could to help her and save her, the world needed Kat.

Zack watched her cautiously, she just shot into the air above her head, but he was worried that she'd injured herself, but she didn't seem injured as she sat there, staring ahead numbly. Finally, after a few moments, he reached out and put a hand on her arm. Her face crumpled and she buried her face in her hands, her body wracked with sobs.

"Shhhh, it's ok Kat, it's going to be okay." He said, pulling her close and away from her own vomit. He rubbed her back as she buried her face in his neck. He just held her while she cried, he knew that was all she really needed right now. She shook her head. "I'm s-s-so stupid." She stuttered out, trying to control her breathing. Zack got the feeling she wasn't the kind of girl who did emotions all that often, if ever.

"No you're not." He said, stroking her hair gently. Her felt her hand tighten around the gun. He looked up, hearing the bus door open and Alex and Hannah start making their way towards the two on the ground, but Zack quickly shook his head and mouthed 'Not right now.' At them, that would just start Kat up all over again.

Her tears finally came to a slow and stopped, but she was still sitting there, clutching his shirt, just staring ahead blankly. Gently, he scooped her up and began to walk back to the bus. He was surprised, she barely weighed a thing, and he balanced her carefully on his knee before opening the door and making his way onto the bus. Noticing where they were, she buried her face in his chest; she didn't want to look at anyone right now. She was too ashamed.

He set her in his bed, prying her tight grip off of the butt of the gun, taking the bullet out of it and setting them in a cup high up in the cabinet behind a load of junk and he just stuck the rest of the gun in a drawer. He didn't need Kat getting more ideas. Walking back to his bunk, he saw that she'd rolled over and curled up as far away from the edge as she possibly could. Gently, he covered her with a blanket before walking back to the lounge.

Everyone sat there, it seemed like no one had said a word yet. Hannah was crying, Jack's arms tight around her. Zack grabbed a beer and sat down. He wouldn't say anything unless someone asked him, he didn't think it was his place to start talking about all that had happened outside tonight. Kat could if they all really wanted to know.

Finishing off his beer, he crumpled the can and chucked it in the recycling bin. The tension had eased noticeably in the room, so Zack walked back to his bunk, climbing in and wrapping his arms around Kat, he couldn't tell if she was asleep, but he pressed a kiss to the top of her head anyway. A small smile hinted on her lips, but she knew there was no way she'd be sleeping tonight; she was just going to enjoy having someone with her.

Kat rolled out of bed the next morning, keeping her head down as she made her way to the shower, once in the bathroom, she turned on the shower, but didn't get in yet. She dug out her razor. She knew what had happened last night and she wanted to feel, she was sick of feeling numb. She drew the razor across her wrist, letting the blood flow into the sink before adding one more cut. Finally, the tears came and she buried her face in her hands, letting herself have a private moment of misery before stepping into the hot spray.

Zack had a moment of confusion upon waking up, where was Kat? He began to panic, but after hearing the shower running, let out a sigh of relief. He hopped out of bed, heading to the kitchen to start making French toast, Kat's favorite. Not too long after he began to cook, everyone began to make their way toward the kitchen, but there was still no sign of Kat.

Finally, she put in an appearance, looking put together and remotely happy. Her hair was already up, but he didn't care, he was just happy to see her in one piece. He handed her a plate of breakfast and gave her a hug, letting her know that he was happy to see her. He got a timid smile and no eye contact in return, but he simply brushed it off as her being embarrassed.

She sat down next to Alex, pushing her food around her plate. She didn't really want to eat, but realized she probably should seeing as Zack had made breakfast for everyone. She took small bites of food, complimenting the cooking and being social, like the normal Kat that hadn't put in an appearance in a long time.

After breakfast, everyone made his or her way to the back lounge. They were heading out today and Kat was happy to be leaving, stay here she would've been too overwhelmed with the memories of last night to last very long. As they pulled off of the lot, she didn't even look back. Promising to fake the old Kat for as long as she possibly could.

Jack bounced in and Hannah's features just seemed to light up, Kat looked between the two of them. Hannah had always liked Jack best… Maybe that could be her mission, to get Hannah with Jack.

"Truth or Dare!" Jack yelled and everyone groaned, but it was the best way they could spend the long monotonous day in the bus. As the group arranged themselves into a circle, Kat found herself squished between Alex and Zack, Hannah across from her and Rian and Jack on either side of her. Matt and Colossi followed quickly behind and the circle grew.

"I'll go first!" Alex and Jack called at the same time before engaging in a staring contest, their new way to solve any issue. Jack, as usual cracked first and Alex cheered triumphantly. "Jack, truth or dare?" He asked, looking far too mischievous for anyone's taste. "Dare me bitch!" Jack yelled, grinning. "It's on ho!" Alex said grinning. "Jack, I dare you to seduce Matt." Alex said, his smirk growing even larger than possible.

"Hey babe." Jack said, trying to keep a straight face before tracing his finger on Matt's shoulder. "Get off me you pedo!" Matt yelled, smacking Jack. "Jesus, the hatred is unnecessary!" Jack said, pretending to cry before quickly snapping out of it.

"Kat, truth or dare." Jack said pointing at the unfortunate red head. She groaned, trying to decide which would be worse. "Dare." She said, closing her eyes tightly. "I dare you to sit on Alex's lap for the next two rounds." He said, and Kat let out a breath, she'd gotten off easily. She crawled into Alex's lap. "You get a boner and I'll make it so you can't have kids." She threatened, looking up at him.

"Alright, Zack, truth or dare." She said, looking at him. "Dare!" He said, raising an eyebrow at her. "I dare you to switch shirts with Hannah." She said smirking. Sure it wasn't dramatic, but it was entertaining. "Until the end of the game." She said, her smirk rivaling Alex's.

After Zack was suitably changed into Hannah's way too small for him shirt, he said "Rian, truth or dare?"

"Dude, hit me with a dare." He said, grinning. "Alright, I dare you kiss Matt's ass. Literally." He said, grinning back. Rian's face turned to one of disgust before he turned to Matt and kissed his ass. Kat snapped a picture with her phone. "Kat you are sooo dead!" He yelled. She grinned and dove behind Zack, using him as her meat shield. "Never!" She said, and Rian, knowing he wouldn't be able to get past Zack relented, a bit. "Kat, truth or dare."

"Dare, duh." She said, cautiously getting back into her spot. "Alright, I dare you to kiss everyone in the room." He said, smirking. "On the lips, of course." He added and Kat shrugged, turning to Alex and kissing him quickly before moving around the circle. Getting to Hannah of course drew cat calls and they both flicked everyone off. She took a deep breath before kissing Zack, it sent tingles through her body and she quickly sat back down, avoiding his gaze.

"I'm hungryyy…" Jack whined. "Lunch break?" He asked pouting. Everyone agreed, climbing out of the lounge to satiate their hunger. "But it's to be continued." He said, smirking. Figures that he wouldn't give the game up that easily.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: yes, i've been a bad author. i've had this written for weeks, but i left it at my dad's so i've just now gotten the chance to type it up. r&r please, hope you all like it :)**

Taylor paced back and forth in her room, Kat and Hannah would be here any minute, they'd help her figure things out, and they always did. She started slightly, jerked out of her reverie by her doorbell. She ran towards it, whipping the door open and instantly pulling the two girls she could trust with anything in.

Finally she let herself have a moment of emotion and closed her eyes, a tear making its way down her cheek. Carefully Kat maneuvered the huddle inside the door and closed it behind them. Making her way towards the small kitchen, she opened the cupboard and picked out three mugs before starting the coffee maker and filling the kettle with water. Hannah had always been better with emotions than Kat and therefore Hannah got the job of comforting.

Hannah rubbed Taylor's back in small, soothing circles, the slender blonde fully letting herself cry now, releasing all of her worries that had been pent up for weeks. Kat took the kettle off the stove and poured water into a mug before adding a bag of tea and leaving it to steep. She'd never been able to drink tea, but Taylor drank it by the gallon. She moved to the coffee grinds now, measuring them out and putting them into the coffee machine.

This was how things always worked, Hannah or Taylor did the comforting and Kat made drinks. The petite girl was the advice queen, but had never been able to let people cry. Crying was a weak thing in her opinion. She pulled the tea bag out of the hot water and dropped it into the sink, pressing the warm mug into Taylor's hands, smiling gently at her friend, grateful the tears had subsided. She poured coffee into the other two mugs and handed one to Hannah. She took a sip of the bitter liquid warming up instantly.

"Alright, now we can get down to business." She said as she and Hannah both wrapped an arm around Taylor and walked into the living room. They each took their designated spots. Kat curled up in an armchair, observing almost, and Taylor and Hannah took the couch. All eyes were on Taylor as she stared down into her tea, as if it had all of her answers.

"I don't know if I can go through with this." She said softly. An empty silence greeted her as she looked up at her friends. It was obvious from their identical expressions of blankness that she had to continue, elaborate. "I thought I loved Ethan, but I don't know anymore. I met another guy and being with him just feels… Right. I've never felt that way with Ethan." She bit her lip and her eyes were solemn as they began gaining the glassy look that precedes tears.

"I don't want to hurt him, but I don't want to be fake either." Taylors' voice filled with emotion. A silence settled over the three girls. Tonight was supposed to be fun, the last night of Taylor being single, but this had come up instead. Kat broke the silence.

"I know I'm probably not the best person to be giving relationship advice, but there are two ways this could go. Either you really love this other guy and should go for it, or you're just caught up in meeting a new guy." Kat said, knowing the blunt answer probably wasn't the best one, but it had been something Taylor needed to hear. She had a habit of calling things love when they really were just excitement caused by male attention.

"Whatever your choice is, just know we're right here to support you, alright?" Hannah added, obviously trying to soften Kat's blunt statement. Taylor winced at her friend's brutal solution. "I guess… You're right Kat. Would it be all right if I just had tonight to myself to think? I'll meet you guys at the church tomorrow morning, alright?" She asked, her expression pleading. Kat nodded. "Yea, just keep in contact if you need us, alright? We're here for you." Hannah said, hugging Taylor gently before standing and following Kat out.

A heavy silence sat between them in the elevator. Kat looked guilty. "She's going to run now, and it's all my fault." She murmured to herself, horrified. The silent response from Hannah was misread as Kat's fears confirmed.

Upon entering their hotel, Kat stood outside her room. "Well, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow then." She said smiling quickly before ducking into her room, missing the suspicious look that Hannah gave her. She didn't trust Kat when she acted like this. It wasn't right. She Zack and Alex texts, hoping one of them had the extra key to Kat's room. She needed someone to check on her.

Meanwhile, Kat had already pulled out her razor. She regarded the blade carefully. It looked flawless, yet had done so much damage. Just like her. She closed her eyes and pressed it to her wrist, the pain that came soon after was a relief. She was sick of not feeling anything. She wanted to be human, not robot. She repeated the process, the world getting farther away as she succumbed to the velvety darkness, not even hearing the familiar voice calling her name softly.

Kat woke up disoriented. She knew she certainly hadn't passed out on her bed, nor had she cleaned her cuts of anything, but as she looked down to her wrists, she saw two large bandages had been placed over the scores into her skin. She sat up and ran a hand through her tangles of red hair, not wanting to get out of bed and go to church. She'd never been a fan of weddings or marriage for that matter.

Slowly, numbly, she walked into the bathroom. A large smiley face had been drawn onto her mirror in a shade of pink lipstick she never used. Next to it were several post it notes in a familiar, neat penmanship. Tentatively she reached forward and peeled it off the mirror.

_Kat-_

_There's food in the fridge, more band-aids next to your bed, and aspirin by the cups. I'll see you late, all right? _

_And remember to smile – you're a lovely girl and I'm sure you will look gorgeous today. Don't forget to head over to Hannah's room ASAP. She's worried sick. We all care about you and don't like to see you like this, all right?_

_Snuggles & Fluff_

_AG_

Kat leaned back against the door, steeling herself for the day to come. She'd just have to grin and bear it. She peeled off the band-aids and leaned over the trash to throw them in. She was surprised to find it wasn't empty. There in the bottom lay her razor; broken into pieces, her blood caked on it. It no longer looked as welcoming as it had before.

Quickly she cleaned up, grabbing her dress and shoes before walking the few feet to Hannah's room. She raised her hand to knock on the door and was surprised when her friend's slender arms wrapped around her tightly from the side. "Kitty! I was so damn worried about you. You're alright, though, right?" Her friend asked, appraising her carefully.

Kat's smile appeared genuine. "Yea fine. Where were you?" She asked, poking Hannah in the side playfully. She grinned as a faint pink blush shone through on her friend's tanned cheeks. "Jack's room." She mumbled, embarrassed. Kat squeezed Hannah's small body tightly. "Oh really… Just remember, safe sex is great sex, better use a latex." Kat said, winking suggestively at Hannah. "Oh shut up." Was the only retort Hannah gave, opening the door to her room.

The two girls arrived at the church before everyone else and walked back to the room they promised they would meet Taylor in. Uncertainly they paused outside the door, not wanting to interrupt anything. However, the church was strangely quiet. No hum of voices or happy laughter. Cautiously Kat reached forward and tested the doorknob, finding it open.

She knocked on the door firmly one time before taking a deep breath and opening the door, morbidly curious as to what would greet her.

**a/n: evilll cliffy. more reviews = faster update *winkwinknudgenudge***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: i know i know, bad author. i've just had a whirlwind of a summer, hope you guys are all enjoying yours! read and review, it makes me happy!**

"Goddammit." Kat groaned as she took in the empty room. Hannah groaned softly beside her. The room was completely empty aside for them wedding dress hanging up in a corner and flower bouquets laid out, ready to go down the aisle. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of the ring. Walking over , she picked up a note with a few words hastily scrawled on it:

_I just can't. I'm sorry._

Kat felt a burning hatred for herself deep in her chest. "I guess I'll go tell Jake. You wanna make sure people get the memo that the wedding's off?" She asked before exiting the room and walking down the hall to where the groom was supposed to be getting ready. Steeling herself, she rapped sharply on the door. "Come in." Came a tired reply that certainly wasn't the exuberant Jake she knew.

She peered into the room cautiously. Finally, she entered fully, she didn't see Jake anywhere. "Erm, where's Jake?" She asked the sullen looking gentleman sitting in the room. He looked vaguely familiar, she'd probably met him at some social event or another. "He bailed." The guy motioned with his drink toward a note that had been jotted down on a cocktail napkin. "I've just been steeling myself to tell the bride." He said before finishing off the glass of whatever he'd been drinking.

"No need, she ran too." Kat said sullenly. "Well that certainly makes my life easier." He said, brightening up a bit and extending his hand to her. "I'm Jordan by the way Don't think we've ever met." He said with a smile. Kat blatantly ignored the outstretched hand, not wanting to expose her heavily bandaged wrists to him. "Taylor, but everyone else calls me Kat." She said flopping down in a chair nearby. "You mind pouring me a glass of something strong?" She asked, ignoring his look of surprise at her poor manners.

"Yea, sure. Jake and Taylor sure left us one hell of a mess to clean up, didn't they?" He remarked. Kat made a noncommital noise in response as she accepted the glass he gave her. Downing it in one go, she set it aside. "Time to get cracking. Can you call the wedding planner and have her cancel all the reservations?" She asked. "Already did, but she can't get anything unbooked. I figured why waste a good party so I say we leave the reception a go." He said standing as well. Kat shrugged, "You've got a point there." She replied before walking out of the room to let Hannah know the plan.

Kat had never been a fan of events like weddings. She usually tried to sit back and drink as much as possible. She nursed a beer bottle in her lap as she watched the dance floor. She stood slowly and kicked her heels off, shoving them under her chair before walking out of the tent to the beach. She sipped her beer while her mind reeled with images from the day. Jordan in the groom's room, the notes, Hannah looking sky high in Jack's arms as they slow danced oblivious to everyone else in the room.

Once she was far enough away so that she couldn't hear the music, she sat down and buried her toes in the cool sand. She watched the stars in silence, finally alone for awhile. Kat tenderly peeled the bandages off her wrists, sticking them to her beer bottle as she observed her wounds with too much fascination to be normal.

A voice jerked her out of her reverie. "Damn Kat, you may be short but you're quite the speed demon." She turned smiling to see Alex approaching, balancing two plates of cake and two bottles of beer. "Hey." She said softly before finishing off the dregs of her beer as Alex as down in the sand next to her. Kat accepted the cake and picked at it. Alex knew better than to say anything when she was in a mood like this. As he finished his piece she set hers aside, her eyes still trained upward.

"I told you that you would look beautiful today and you do and so much more." He said softly, his eyes earnest as Kat tore her attention from the sky to look at him. A light blush colored her fair cheeks. "Thanks." She said softly before turning back to the stars. The boy next to her let out a frustrated sigh

"Why don't you get it Kat? I care about you, we all do. Why do you keep hurting yourself? Every time you take one of those damn razors to your wrist, you may as well be cutting everyone else too. I just want to understand, okay? You've got a great life and you're a great person. There's no need to hurt yourself." He said his voice turning from frustrated and hurt to gentle.

Kat turned to him, and he was stunned to see anger in her dark blue eyes. "That's just it. You don't get it and you never will. I don't need your help or anyone else's for that matter. My 'great life' made me this way. Do you know how hard it is to be published at 16? Hm? No, you don't. I can't be that stressed out and act happy in public. I just needed an escape, ok? Is it so wrong that I just wanted to feel nothing for a little bit while my world went crazy?" She shouted, her voice cracking at the end. She'd stood in her anger and Alex followed suit, gently grabbing her arm and pulling her to him, enveloping her in a warm embrace.

"Shh... I do get it Kat. I just don't want to see you hurt." He crooned softly in her ear as she held onto him tightly. He was her calm in the middle of a hurricane, the only thing keeping her afloat. Slowly they rocked back and forth, Alex rubbed her back gently. "What do you say we go back to the hotel?" He asked softly. Kat nodded in response and they quietly collected their trash, plodding back to the tent both with distracted minds.


End file.
